


Anthroponymy

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep away," he says low in his child's ear as Cas approaches, "He's a <i>Winchester</i>," it comes out sounding like a curse, "you get close, he'll hurt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthroponymy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters, setting, show, etc. No harm is intended.

The monster daddy reaches for his son and pulls him back out of the path of Castiel's approach. Sam's checked them out already. They're positive no one in this family eats people to stay alive and that none of them are an actual threat. They're not here to kill anyone, but the case is related and they've gotta check 'em out.

In dad's eyes, though, these three, towering men present the biggest threat he's ever come up against. As sure as he is that he's done nothing wrong, with Sam, Dean, and Cas crowding into his apartment, it almost feels as if he has.

"Keep away," he says low in his child's ear as Cas approaches, "He's a _Winchester_ ," it comes out sounding like a curse, "you get close, he'll hurt you."

Cas stops a measured distance away and holsters his blade. "We've just got some questions," he pulls his coat over his pockets and keeps his hands at his sides.

They go on with questioning both the boy and his father and then leave in peace.

«»

"'He's a _Winchester_ ,'" Dean quotes later, turning in their bed and tugging Cas into his arms, "'you get close,'" he snickers, "'he'll hurt you,'" he's laughing into the back of Castiel's neck by the end of it.

Through the dark Dean can feel Cas roll his eyes as sure as he can feel him turn against his chest.

"If you're quite finished, I have some questions for you, too, starting with your sanity," Dean can hear the teasing in his voice.

Dean hushes him so he can say it one more time. Maybe two. Maybe eleven. "He's a _Winchester_. You're a Winchester." It sounds almost insistent.

He can feel Cas breathe into his shirt collar and tugs him in tight.

"Cas Winchester," he says, just to hear it. Touches Castiel's hair, his ear, his neck, slides his hand down his arm to pull Cas's hand up and kiss his fingers. One in particular where maybe, one day, if he feels normal enough, if he's sitting on the hood of the car with Cas standing between his knees at sunset, maybe he'll offer him an old symbol that means not much to angels but everything to men in love.

"We scared him half to death, you know," Cas says, wry, "like we were horror stories passed down through generations."

"The Winchesters are the bad guys in the big monster fairy-tale books," Dean agrees, "Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Cas Winchester."

And he doesn't think about his murdering hands or the way Cas's fingers move over a knife, he doesn't think about sin or how little effort it takes either of them to do harm. Even when they don't want to. He doesn't think about family curses. He just wraps their hands in one bundle and pulls them to his chest. He thinks about their names and how simple, how good that sounds. Listens to it over and over: He's a Winchester. He's a _Winchester_. Dean Winchester and Cas Winchester. _I now pronounce you Dean and Cas Winchester_.

Cas scoots close like he's gonna kiss him to shut him up when he says it again, again.

But then he comes close. And then he just listens.


End file.
